A Pirates Life For Me
by RurouniGirl
Summary: Farfarello is a pirate and Schuldich is a young man trying to off of the island he lives on. He wants action and adventure, and he loves the sea. Inspired by "Pirates of the Caribbean" rr


A/N- I came up with the idea for this fic while I was watching "Pirates of the Caribbean." It's AU, of course, lol. Schuldich x Farfarello yaoi. Enjoy!  
  
A Pirates Life for Me: Part 1  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
Schuldich sighed contentedly as he looked out at the sparkling sea. His long, orange hair blew gently in the salt breeze. He inhaled deeply, completely oblivious to the world around him. He loved the sea; always had. He was drawn to its beauty and its destructive powers. Standing on land, the sun caused the water to sparkle beautifully. Yet, when on a ship in the middle of the ocean, a storm could rage up at any time, destroying the ship completely. It was the thrill of this danger that drew him to the sea; the excitement and adventure that took place.  
  
He smiled to himself as he ran through the port village and toward his favorite spot: a concealed lagoon, situated on the opposite side of the island, a part of the island that no one had bothered to explore. Nobody but him, that is.  
  
He smiled to himself as he ran across the sun-warmed sand of the lagoon, stripping off his clothes as he ran toward the water. The water felt wonderful against his bare skin and he spent hours gliding through it. 'Now this is freedom,' he though to himself as he stood up in the shallows. Water lapped against his waist as the sun shone brightly on his glistening body and caused his orange hair to shine vibrantly.  
  
He stood in the shallows relishing the feeling of the warm sunlight on his skin. He was ready to wade back to the beach when he felt eyes watching him. His bright blue eyes swept across the beach, searching between the trees for any sign of movement. He thought he caught a glimpse of a shadow move behind a tree, but passed it off as the sunlight playing tricks with his eyes. He shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"Quit jumping at shadows, Schuldich," he scolded himself as he climbed out of the water and pulled his clothes on. He took one last look around before heading back toward the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A man hid amongst the trees, looking out at the blue lagoon. He was tall, slightly muscular, with pale skin. His hair was almost white, it was so blonde, and his one visible eye was a brilliant amber. He was dressed all in black, which caused his already pale skin, to look pure white, and a black patch covered his left eye.  
  
He had been running through the trees, when the sun glinting off of water had caught his eye. He had gone to find the source and had discovered the lagoon. However, he hadn't expected anyone to be there. He was surprised to find that a single man was swimming in the brilliant blue water. The sun shone down upon his orange hair, setting it aflame.  
  
He drew in a sharp breath as the man turned toward him and he got his first real look at him. He was breathtaking. 'Beautiful,' he thought to himself. The man was standing in the shallows, his upper body completely exposed, the sun causing his skin to glisten. His eyes shone a brilliant blue.  
  
The man ducked behind the nearest tree so that he wouldn't be spotted by those dazzling blue eyes. When he finally hazarded another glance at the lagoon, the orange haired man was gone. He sighed wishing that he was still there, standing in the water. He took a longing look back at the water before continuing to run through the trees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The village was in upheaval as Schuldich wound his way through the streets trying to get to his home. He stopped a frantic woman, asking what had happened and was surprised to hear that a pirate had come into port, had been caught, and then had proceeded to escape into the forest.  
  
"Who was the pirate?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Farfarello," whispered the women, fearfully, looking around as though she was going to be struck dead just for saying the name.  
  
"Farfarello?" he asked in astonishment. "He's here, on this island?"  
  
The women nodded. "Yes, and I suggest you get back to your home and lock the doors before night falls and he comes back." With that said, she hurried on her way.  
  
Schuldich just stood there, excitement rising as he thought of a real live pirate hiding somewhere on the island. He hurried back to his home as a plan slowly formed in his mind. He barely noticed the reprimand his master had given him as he set about his work. He worked hard until it was dark outside and he was sure that the pirate would be coming back.  
  
He didn't know when, but he knew where. Farfarello would need a ship to get off the island. He could only hide for so long before being discovered. The sooner he got a ship, the sooner he could escape.  
  
Schuldich collected his things and quietly snuck out, heading straight for the docks. He picked a spot where he could observe, but couldn't be seen and then sat and waiting. The moon rose higher and higher. It was well past midnight and Schuldich had finally given into sleep. It was the sound of footsteps on the pier that brought him to consciousness. He looked down and saw a pale man, dressed all in black, approaching the dock, inspecting each ship as he passed by them. He came to a halt in front of the most valuable ship in port: the Despair.  
  
Schuldich left his hiding spot and slowly approached the pirate. He stopped a few feet behind him, clearing his throat. Farfarello whirled around and gasped as he saw the man from the lagoon standing before him.  
  
Schuldich's eyes grew wide as he looked into the amber eye, and he found himself frozen to the spot. 'This is the pirate, Farfarello?' he thought. 'He's gorgeous.'  
  
The two stood there in the moonlight, staring at one another (mouths open and practically drooling, ^_~). Farfarello finally managed to snap out of it. He shook his head and looked back at Schuldich. "Who are you? And what do you want?"  
  
Schuldich smiled. "I'm Schuldich and I want to help you steal this ship and get off of this island."  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so what do you think? Lame? Reviews are important, remember that, hehe. RurouniGirl 


End file.
